


Stick the Landing

by SerenaScarlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Making Love, NSFW, No Beta, No prob, PWP, Post-Ep7, Slash, bottom!yuri, post episode 7, they do it next to the ice rink ayo, top!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaScarlet/pseuds/SerenaScarlet
Summary: ONESHOT: In which Yuri and Victor get down to business at the ice rink, both literally and....well, not so literally.





	

_Deep breath. 5, 6, 7 and…_

He’s in the air, spinning for a mere half-second before he feels his skates slip. He lands on his side, skidding a few feet before coming to a stop. A scratch of ice, and then his coach skates right up next to him.

“Still not reaching that landing,” Victor tuts before offering him a hand. “What’s on your mind?”

It is his eleventh attempt at a quad flip in a row. Some of them were landed better than others, but he hasn’t been able to make as smooth a finish as he wants. Well, as both he and his coach want.

Luckily he is built for hardiness, if nothing else. He takes to the ice again in seconds. He is just circling the rink now, letting himself feel out his body post-fall, when his thoughts begin to wander. His late-program quad and other jumps are the key to solidifying his chance to go to the Grand Prix Finals, and he doesn’t want to fail now. Not when he has everyone he cared about supporting him (and then some!). Not when he is so, so close.

Still, this quad flip? Definitely something new for him. New for the both of them. Maybe, if he got this jump right, Victor would once again…

And just like that, his legs propel them in the air. Arms fold in automatically. He turns once, twice, thrice, four times. Barely registering it, his leg finds its way to the ground, and then he just _glides._

He’s done it.

“Yuri! Perfect!”

Victor is laughing, hugging Yuri before he can even react. Still in mild shock, he feels himself get spun around the ice, held in the taller man’s frame.

His coach’s laughter is contagious, and soon Yuri can’t help but let out some relieved chuckles as well. He holds onto the side of the rink they barely crashed into, feeling a weight fall off his shoulders.

He can do this. He can make the Grand Prix Finals in his last year of skating. The joy is just so absurd.

Victor is the first to regain a steady voice.

“Alright, that’s enough practice for today. It’s already…” he glances at his phone, “…two? Oof. _Tak pozdno_.”

Yuko and her family went home hours ago. She had handed the keys to the men, trusting them to lock up, but Yuri is sure even she would have “tsked” for how long they had practiced today.

He’s starving. Hopefully his mother had set aside food for him.

“Your skate guards,” comes a smooth voice to his left. Close. Way too close.

Ever since China Cup, he and Victor had been getting along famously. Sure, Victor still nit-picked every little jump he flubbed or spin he wobbled that day, but that was all part of improvement. But it is moments like these that call forth goosebumps on Yuri’s skin.

He peeks in Victor’s direction.

Those eyes grab him captive. They are blue. So, so blue with a hint of seafoam green.

Victor leans in, and unlike last time, Yuri is ready for the impact.

His lips feel soft, dulcet. He feels tired, hot, and sore but his attention is only on Victor’s mouth, Victor’s hand that caresses the back of his sweaty nape, Victor’s tongue that suddenly swipes across his upper lips.

Yuri gasps and slowly feels a shiver drip down his spine.

Victor seems to chuckle at that. “Is this alright?”

Bastard. He probably knows that Yuri’s been dreaming about this since their last embrace. It’s all he’s been able to think about—besides ice skating.

His hands, shaking, finds their way into that dark blue shirt that Victor’s wearing and drags him closer, kissing him again. It’s now the Russian who is against the wall, eyes blown wide at the other’s forwardness.

“More than alright,” Yuri mumbles, before kissing him again.

Maybe it’s the endorphins of a practice gone right, but for once Yuri isn’t embarrassed by his pure _want_ to touch Victor. His fingertips roam over the expanse of the other’s chest, and he’s not being able to suppress the moan that rises from the back of his throat. Luckily, it sounds that his partner can’t hold back a hiss when Yuri kisses just below the jawline.

“Off…the ice…” Victor manages before pushing him towards the rink gate. They somehow make it there, hastily slapping on skate guards before nearly ripping off the ties on the boots.

Victor, always the champion, has his skates removed and resumes necking Yuri while he tries untying his.

“Victor…” a nip to the ear, “…please help me take off…”

“…your pants?”

They both laugh at that, but neither stops as Victor does indeed make his way to the ties of his sweats. Within moments (and between kisses) Yuri finds himself with just his briefs and tight nylon shirt.

The shyness is back. “A-and you?”

With barely a change in expression, Victor drops his pants. And his underwear.

_Wow._

Yuri has seen Victor naked many-a-time in the _onsen._ But never was he erect like this. It gives him some sort of sick, deep pleasure, knowing that the cause of Victor’s arousal is him. Just him.

“Like what you see, Yuri?”

“That was cheesy.”

“You didn’t answer me,” he crawls closer, eye-level now, “ _Yuri.”_

Just like that, their mouths collide again. It’s a push and a pull. Yuri cautiously places his hands on Victor’s cock, infinitely warm and already slick with pre-come.

“See what you do to me?” the Russian rasps out. It only encourages Yuri to kiss harder.

They stay like this for a while, kissing and exploring. Victor treats his body like a temple, with the accuracy and passion reserved for his best skating performances. And Yuri? He struggles to keep up with the pace, but at the same time finds little nooks that causes Victor to shiver from his very core. It’s when Yuri latches onto the side of his neck, just where it meets the shoulder, that Victor finally loses his cool and flips them around.  

He feels his backside being exposed to the cold air. And then, hands plant their way onto his body, just feeling around. The floor pushed against his face is made of rubber, but Yuri doesn’t care. His senses are flooded with the realization that this is actually happening, Victor is devouring him way-too-late into the night and Yuri gets to enjoy every last moan and sigh and look of lust from the other.

A finger rubs slow circles around his entrance and there is a pause. “Is this okay?” Victor whispers, the rink suddenly too quiet.

It feels good, and Yuri tells him so. Satisfied, he slowly begins to press in.

It’s a strange sensation, but not unenjoyable. Victor, for his part, is being incredibly patient, stretching him out before adding another finger, and then another one. With slow thrusts, Yuri finds himself becoming more and more comfortable.

But he wants more—needs it, actually. He grabs Victor’s wrist to stop, and then turns around to face him. Before the Russian can ask what’s wrong, Yuri places his hands around Victor’s cock.

_Well, that’s one way to shut him up._

He lowers his mouth to the tip and gives one experimental lick.

“Is this okay?” he says, echoing his partner earlier.

“ _Yes,”_ groans out Victor. “ _More.”_

Who is he to keep his coach waiting?

He lowers his warm mouth around Victor, and delights in how the other’s jaw drops open in pleasure. Yuri’s not too experienced with these things, so he just does whatever he feels he would enjoy, bobbing up and down while gently twisting his hand.

A minute or so later, Victor abruptly pulls his face away and kisses him.

“Any more of that and I’ll come, _moy lubov._ ”

An inner part of him gleams with joy. To please the man he admired so much..!

Legs crossed, Victor pulls him into another warm kiss that makes his head spin.

“Yuri…may I make love to you?”

He nods as fast as he can.

They return to their previous position, Yuri face-down on the floor, only this time Victor’s body is aligned with Yuri’s back. He feels entrapped by every contour of the elder’s body, making him feel safe amidst the fire burning throughout his core.

There’s pressure at his entrance.

And everything is _Victor, Victor, Victor…_

Tears come into his eyes, not just from the new sensations but the pleasure that racks his form. It’s overstimulation as Victor leans down, kissing the side of his head.

And then he thrusts. Yuri can’t help but cry out, his voice echoing across the empty rink seats. He doesn’t care. This had been building between them since their first kiss.

“V-Victor!”

“Yes?”

His blush deepens. “M-more.”

The grip on his hip tightens. “Of course, Yuri.”

Victor, unsurprisingly, finds a rhythm nearly immediately. The back of Yuri’s thighs slap against Victor’s flesh as he is pounded, lovingly but so _quick and hard._ His vision blurs. Fingers search for something to grab onto and find Victor’s biceps as the elder leans forward to encase Yuri even more.

“You drive me insane.”

Yuri would reply, if he could form words at this point. The only phrase that comes to mind is pleas for Victor to continue his sweet onslaught. “Please, Victor m-ore,”

Then, he brushes up against a part inside Yuri that makes him see stars.

His reaction is intense. Victor, breathing hard, makes it a point to hit that sweet spot again, and again, and again…

All of the sudden Yuri comes, screaming Victor’s name into the air. He feels his lover continue the onslaught, continuing the pleasure racking his hypersensitive body, until finally he too succumbs to his own release.

A growl escapes Victor’s mouth, so uncharacteristically primal. His head droops beside Yuri, before wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Mine,” he mumbles as he pulls out.

“Yours,” Yuri concedes.

They lie like that for a while, before awkwardly re-clothing against the chill. Before Yuri can get up on his still-shaky legs, Victor pulls him back down for a hug.

He sighs and just stares into his lover’s eyes before nesting his head against his neck. Never, even after a perfect skate performance, has he felt as content as he does right now.

It takes ten minutes of cuddling followed by another round of making out before Victor brings up how many times Yuri would need to land the quads tomorrow before he’s satisfied it would be landed in competition.

Yuri just kisses him to shut him up.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This is actually my first slash fic. I had a bit of a challenge finding something more creative than he/him pronouns. Hard to do!
> 
> This anime is life.
> 
> Tak pozdno = "so late"  
> moy lubov = "my love"
> 
> Inspired by this fan art post by Yuckittie on tumblr (NSFW): http://yuckittie.tumblr.com/image/152620362073
> 
> Come check me out on FFN (Serena Scarlet) or Tumblr: http://sabrinadoesscience.tumblr.com/


End file.
